Midnight Sky
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Aku menemaninya saat dia terduduk sendirian. Dan mengajaknya untuk melihat langit saat tengah malam. Dan pada malam itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.


Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: FMA tidak akan pernah saya miliki. Memangnya, tante Arakawa kenal saya? 0w0

Summary: Aku menemaninya saat dia terduduk sendirian. Dan mengajaknya untuk melihat langit saat tengah malam. Dan pada malam itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

Genre: Romance with AlxMay pairing (sedikit EdWin sih ==a) :D dan Hurt/Comfort

A/N: begini…. Selama ini saya membuat fanficnya FMA dan Edward selalu menjadi tokoh utamanya *berhubung saya sangat mengidolakan Ed XD* jdi saya pengen buat ff tentang Al! saya setuju banget kalau Al bakal jadian sama May! Pasti! :D btw, enjoy!

* * *

Midnight Sky

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Aku berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Tapi, usaha itu sia-sia. Aku melirik ke arah Shao May, peliharaanku. Dia sedang tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Aku menghela nafasku, membuat kepulan asap yang menari-nari di depan wajahku. Sekarang musim dingin, karena bulan ini adalah bulan Februari. Di negara ini, Bulan Februari disebut-sebut sebagai bulan yang penuh dengan suasana cinta. Entah cinta kepada keluarga dan sahabat. Atau cinta kepada kekasih. Aku tak tahu.

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur secara hati-hati, takut membangunkan Shao May. Aku pun berjalan menuruni tangga, mengambil segelas air putih , dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian, aku menaruh gelas tadi di dalam wastafel.

Saat ini, aku berada di sebuah desa bernama Resembool. Aku akui, desa ini sangat indah. Warna hijau mendominasi desa ini. Aku menemani si kecil Edward, orang yang sudah memainkah hatiku yang suci, dan Alphonse-sama untuk pergi ke tempat mekaniknya berada. Dan disinilah aku bermalam. Di toko Automail Rockbell.

Aku melihat ke arah kalender. Tanggal 14 Februari. Berarti hari Valentine. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Aku ingin duduk di atas salju untuk memandangi langit biru yang sangat gelap di luar sana. Langitnya sangat indah malam ini.

Aku berjalan melalui lorong untuk pergi ke luar sana, menyelesaikan impianku untuk menikmati indahnya langit saat tengah malam. Tapi, aku berhenti saat melihat sosok baju besi besar sedang terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Tatapannya terpusat ke arah lantai kayu. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kubuat dan dia menoleh ke arahku.

"May?" dia memanggil namaku dengan nada kaget, mungkin karena ia tidak pernah melihatku dengan rambut terurai, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya tidur, kau tahu?"

"Aku terbangun sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur," aku kembali berjalan, lalu duduk di sampingnya, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan saat tengah malam begini. Alphonse-sama?" aku bertanya balik padanya.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang amat pedih dari tatapannya saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu, kepalanya tertunduk, "Kau tahu? Badanku tidak bisa tidur maupun makan. Jadi, aku selalu sendirian saat tengah malam," jawaban yang sangat pedih keluar darinya.

Kepalaku tertunduk, menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya biasa, tapi menyakitkan bagi Alphonse-sama, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf.," ujarnya.

Tapi, perkataan itu tidak membuat penyesalanku menghilang. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapatkan ide, "Nah! Untuk malam ini kau tidak akan sendirian!"

"Hah?" Alphonse-sama menatapku dalam kebingungan.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut. Aku pun berdiri dan menariknya keluar dari rumah Winry. Lalu, aku berhenti di samping pohon besar yang tak mempunyai daun untuk menghiasi ranting-rantingnya. Alphonse-sama juga ikut berhenti dan dia sekarang berdiri di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Kan, sudah kubilang kau tidak akan sendirian untuk malam ini! Karena aku akan menemanimu!" ujarku penuh keceriaan, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dialami Alphonse-sama setiap malam.

Alphonse-sama memandangiku penuh keterkejutan yang amat sangat, "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sangat-sangat yakin, Alphonse-sama!"

Aku mendengar suara tawa keluar darinya, "Terima kasih, May. Kau memang orang yang sangat baik," pujinya. Dan saat mendengar pujian itu, aku merasa wajahku memanas dan sepertinya… wajahku memerah, "Sama-sama, Alphonse-sama," aku duduk di atas gumpalan salju. Alphonse-sama mengikuti gerakanku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedikit merasa aneh untuk dipanggil Alphonse-sama," ujarnya.

"Lalu?" aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"berhenti memanggilku Alphonse-sama," jawabnya. Aku langsung sedih mendengar kalau aku harus berhenti memanggilnya Alphonse-sama. Tiba-tiba, Alphonse-sama kembali bersuara, "tapi, kau boleh memanggilku Al."

Dan sekarang, aku yang memandanginya dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan, "aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Dia menganggukkan kepala besinya, "Ya. Coba kau sebut namaku seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi"

"A-a-al-sama," aku tidak bisa memanggilnya seperti yang ia mau. Tapi, aku mendengar suara tawa kecil, "Masih pakai kata "sama", ya? Paling tidak kau sudah memanggilku Al. "

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah.

Lalu, dia kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau seperti Winry malam ini."

Aku menatap mata merahnya, "kenapa aku sama seperti Winry-san?"

"Well, kau berjalan melewati lorong saat tengah malam, dan menanyakan kenapa aku hanya sendirian disana. Kejadian itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah kakak menjalani operasi," jawabnya.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku kembali. Dan, sekali lagi dia mengangguk.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap satu bintang yang paling berkilauan dibandingkan dengan bintang yang lain. Aku tidak sadar bahwa Alphonse-sama sedang memandangiku.

"Cantiknya…" gumam Alphonse-sama dengan suara yang kecil.

Aku mendengar gumaman itu, "Ya. Bintangnya sangat cantik."

"Uhh… ya, memang," aku mendengar nada gugup saat Alphonse-sama mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Alphonse-sama tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak kedinginan. Lagipula, aku mau melihat langit saat tengah malam bersamamu," jawabku polos.

"Bersamaku?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kau kesepian, kan? Dan, bintang lebih jelas kelihatan saat musim dingin. Makanya, aku mengajak Al-sama ke sini. Karena menurutku, ini tempat terbaik untuk melihat langit saat tengah malam."

Alphonse-sama tertegun untuk sesaat, lalu, dia bersuara, "Aku rasa begitu," dia juga menatap langit. Kemudian, kami terdiam. Bahan pembicaraan kami sudah habis.

Aku memikirkan tentang Alphonse-sama. Walaupun dia hanya bertubuh besi, dia tetap menerima tubuhnya apa adanya, walaupun dia dan kakaknya berusaha untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukai keteguhan hatinya. Dan aku menyukai kesabaran yang selalu ia miliki saat sendirian si tengah malam. Serta, rasa sayang pada kakaknya. Semua sifat itu membuatku terkagum-kagum padanya. Dan, aku pun sadar. Aku mencintainya.

Mungkin aku masih bocah ingusan yang masih asing dalam hal cinta. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku merasa sudah tak asing lagi. Aku selalu ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku selalu berdebar saat melihat kepala besinya. Aneh sekali. Tapi…. itulah yang terjadi padaku.

Dan sepertinya, impianku bertambah lagi. Aku ingin dia juga mencintaiku. Dan, aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya, saat dia mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali...

* * *

_Paginya…_

Winry berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, diikuti oleh Edward. Lalu, mereka melihatku sedang tertidur pulas di paha besi Alphonse-sama, sambil menarik jaketku lebih erat utnuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan. Saat aku tertidur, Alphonse-sama masih memandangi langit yang sudah agak cerah, karena sinar matahari. Dia memandangi wajahku yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya Al akan mendapatkan pasangan saat dewasa nanti," komentar Winry dengan semangat.

Edward menoleh ke arah Winry, "lalu menurutmu, siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu saat dewasa nanti?"

Winry tersenyum lembut dan mengedipkan matanya, "Rahasia!"

Edward heran melihat sikap Winry yang tak biasa ini.

Winry menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Nah, sekarang kita harus meninggalkan pasangan yang serasi ini! Ayo, Ed! Kita sarapan!"

Winry berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Edward mengedipkan matanya dua kali, lalu, mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah," dia pun mengikuti Winry masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Akhir yang cukup aneh, saya rasa…=w=a

Dan maaf kalau karakternya agak OOC =A=

Dan ni fanfic salah satu fanfic saya yang agak lebay *bahasanya*

Dan *dan dan mulu lo ==""* nggak tahu kenapa otak saya lagi jalan =v= *peace*

Terserah deh apa tanggapan kalian. Semoga kalian suka dan review please! :D

ai-mage dheechan~


End file.
